Taito (Japan)
Background: The Taito Corporation is a Japanese developer of video game software and arcade hardware wholly owned by publisher Square Enix. Taito Trading Company was established by a Russian Jewish businessman named Michael Kogan. Taito also imports and distributes American coin-op video games in Japan, as well as their own games all around the world. Taito Corporation was acquired by Square Enix in 2005. Taito Corporation currently has divisions in Seoul, South Korea and Milan, Italy, and a subsidiary in Beijing, China. In the past, the company had operated divisions in North America and Brazil. Their first logo (until 1988) was not used fullscreen in games. 1st Logo (1980's-1988) Logo: There is a rectangular banner, which appears to be broken and folded a bit in the middle. The word TAITO appears inside. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. This was used on a few later games, and of course, in the quality of ages. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1988-1990's) Logo: There is a blue triangle with a streak, resembling a grass leaf, coming inside of it and projecting out of the triangle. While inside, the streak is black (background-colored), its outer point is blue. The word "TAITO" appears below. FX/SFX: This logo seems to have no animated variants. Music/Sounds: * None for the most part. * Some games have a Japanese voice, followed by a light theme, and then the same voice singing "Taito!" at the end. This appeared on Japanese games as well as international releases. Availability: Common. Audio variant is found on Bust-A-Move 2 for the N64, as well as a few SNES games. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1990's-) Logo: The blue triangle is seen from the top and pans to the side view. Four light streaks enter it and glow in the center. The triangle moves to the forming word "TAITO" and poses as "A" letter. Then it flashes and changes the background to white. FX/SFX: Good computer effects. Music/Sounds: A synth composition. Availability: Common. Used in tandem with the 2nd logo. Still version is more common. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (1990s-2000s) Logo: We start off on a blue background. Then the logo zooms out ala the 1980 WCI/Warner Home Video logo. Then, "TAITO" in its trademark font fades in gray letters. Variant: On Arkanoid: Doh it Again! (1997), the blue background part is longer. After a few seconds, the copyright disclaimer for the game appears. Then it fades out and the logo animates normally. FX/SFX: The logo zooming out. Music/Sounds: Depends normally. It can have the game's opening theme or is silent. Availability: Used in tandem with the other logos. Scare factor: None. However, it got worse on it's follow-up... 5th Logo (1990's) WARNING: The Ray Tracers variant is very loud, so lower your volume before watching it. WE MEAN IT. Logo: The 3D Taito logo zooms out on a black background. The ball of the logo moves in from the right and places next to the triangle's streak. Then a flash happens, bringing up the flat version of the same logo on a white background. FX/SFX: The logo zooming out (like the previous one, but in 3D), the flash. Music/Sounds: A held synth note with a descending sounder when the logo zooms out. Music/Sounds Variants: * At least one game used the Japanese voice music variant of the 2nd logo. * Ray Tracers used a loud noise, followed by a jet take-off like sound. Availability: Common on the company's PSX games. Scare Factor: * Low to medium, due to the dark nature. * High to nightmare for the Ray Tracers variant, as the loud sounds and dark background at the opening will be subject to unexpected viewers. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Japan